


McCree Tries to Introduce His Ninja Boyfriend to His Mother Figure

by moogle890



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hanzo's not a grump, M/M, Mama Amari, McCree is a momma's boy, Tea, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle890/pseuds/moogle890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McCree heard that Ana Amari was not only alive, but also rejoining Overwatch, a whirlwind of emotions circled in his head. He was overjoyed to hear that she was alive. He was angry with her for hiding the fact she was alive for all these years. He was sentimental as he remembered the good days from the first Overwatch. However, the emotion he felt above all was terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCree makes tea.

When McCree heard that Ana Amari was not only alive, but also rejoining Overwatch, a whirlwind of emotions circled in his head. He was overjoyed to hear that she was alive. He was angry with her for hiding the fact she was alive for all these years. He was sentimental as he remembered the good days from the first Overwatch. However, the emotion he felt above all was terror.

“I do not understand.” Hanzo asked as he led McCree through the hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. “Are you not happy to see her?”

“Course I’m happy to see her.” McCree answered. “But…”          

“But?”            

“I dunno. I ain’t ever told you this, but I was kind of a little devil when I was younger.” Hanzo chuckled. “I was!”

“So why are you so apprehensive? What does this woman have to do with that?”

“Well,” McCree started as he took a draw of his cigar. “She gave me a lot of hell for being a stupid kid back then. Straightened me out good.”

“I thought Gabriel Reyes was who you worked under in Blackwatch?” Hanzo looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

“And you’d be right about that, but I also worked with main Overwatch on a couple occasions. That’s where I met Ana Amari, and that’s how I learned what true fear felt like.”

Hanzo suddenly laughed, scaring McCree slightly. “So she is a mother to you?” He said after waiting for McCree to calm down slightly.

McCree could do nothing but nod. “Hit the nail right on the head. She might as well be my mother. Never got to know my real one.” He felt Hanzo’s hand grasp his own and smiled. Hanzo had told him that his own mother had died shortly after Genji was born. It was nice to have some support in his life after a lifetime of solitude.

“So you fear she will not approve of you?” Hanzo asked, his hand still holding McCree’s.

“I dunno about that. She probably won’t be happy about the bounty on my head, but I’m more worried about…”

“Us?” McCree nodded. “Jesse, we are two men in our 30s, I think we are able to make our own decisions about who to love.”

“I know, but…I never thought I’d have to do the whole meeting the parent thing. It’s kinda awkward.” Hanzo scoffed and removed his hand. “Aww, come on darlin’. Humor me a bit.”

“You should be happy that you can even do such things.” The bitterness on Hanzo’s voice was not lost on McCree’s ears.

“I’m sorry.” McCree said with his head hung low. “There’s a lot to think about now that she’s back.” He heard Hanzo sigh and walk up to him. He felt Hanzo’s hand on his cheek and glanced up.

“You know I’ll be with you no matter what.” Hanzo confessed. McCree’s face began to turn red and he smiled.

“Aww, darlin’.” He spoke. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.” He planted a quick kiss on Hanzo’s lips. The archer himself turned a shade of red as he returned the brief kiss.

Both of them broke the kiss when the heard a loud guffaw of laughter.

“ANA!” Reinhardt’s loud voice boomed down the hallway. “I HAD FORGETTEN THAT STORY!” The hallway filled with the laughter of all their teammates.

“Shall we see if that story was about you?” Hanzo asked with a smirk.

“God, I hope not.” McCree smiled back as he took the lead.

Both men took each other’s hand and walked together towards the source of the various voices ringing throughout the hallway. They stopped right beside the open door. McCree felt sweat on his forehead and through his glove. He felt Hanzo squeeze his hand a little tighter.

“I wanna be the one to tell her.” McCree said. He saw Hanzo nod in his peripheral vision. He let go of Hanzo’s hand and began to straighten out bits and pieces of his outfit.

“You look fine.” Hanzo reassured him. He did straighten out a bit of McCree’s shirt for him though.

“Alright. Let’s go.” McCree took a deep breath before turning the corner into the mess hall. He instantly saw Ana at a table near the back, with almost all of the others gathered around her. The younger recruits like Hana, Lucio, and Tracer seemed to be hanging on every word that left her lips. Reinhardt was directly beside her, laughing at some story she must’ve told before the two men arrived.

Eventually her gaze turned up towards the door and fell upon McCree. He barely had time to react before her face grew a massive smile.

“JESSE!” she yelled, turning everyone’s attention towards the door. “Still playing dress up cowboy I see.” McCree simply stood as his teammates laughed at his expense. It took a great amount of willpower to not turn when he heard Hanzo try and hide a laugh behind him.

“Yeah yeah, get your jokes out now.” McCree said as he walked towards the table. Hanzo followed behind, but chose to sit with Zarya and Mei, observing from afar. “It’s great to see ya, Ana.” He tried not to sound sentimental, but he wasn’t certain if it was working. It must not have, judging by Ana’s face.

“Aww, Jesse.” She started. “Children, and Reinhardt, could you give us a moment please?” They all glanced at McCree, then back at her, and nodded. One by one everyone left, until there was no one left but Ana, McCree, and Hanzo. There was an awkward silence that had filled the air. It was broken by Ana getting up and walking over to McCree, who seemed to be frozen in place.            

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally choked out.

“Jesse…” Ana said nothing more and wrapped her arms around him. McCree returned the gesture just before the dam broke and tears came pouring down his face. “I’m sorry. I know that may mean nothing by this point, but I’m here now. It’s okay.” She patted his back and smiled.

“I lost so many people, all at once.” He said. “So many…”

“I know Jesse, but we’re all here now.” She broke the hug and grabbed a handkerchief out of her coat pocket. She began to wipe the tears off his face. “Now, stand up straight young man, and come have a seat.” McCree only laughed as he did as he was told. “Aren’t you going to invite your friend?” McCree stopped and looked back at Hanzo, who was awkwardly sitting at a table all by himself. He motioned him over and Hanzo did so swiftly.

The trio sat at a smaller table nearby with Ana on one side and McCree with Hanzo on the other. There was another awkward silence for a moment as McCree still fought off the last few sniffles. He noticed Ana sneak a glance or two towards Hanzo, but never spoke.

“So…um…how’s Fareeha?” McCree asked, hoping to split the awkwardness.

“Fine.” Ana answered. “I spoke with her just the other day.” Another silence filled the room. “Are you still smoking those awful cigars Jesse?”

“No ma’am.” He lied, which earned him a strange look from Hanzo.

“Then how come I smelled them on your clothes. Hm?” Ana raised an eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile.

“Um…hehe.”

“Go make us some tea.”

“What?”

“Go make us some tea Jesse.” Ana motioned back towards the kitchen. “You know how I like it. There should be some Turkish blend I brought back there somewhere.”

Without thinking, McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand under the table. “I uh, I’m not that thirsty.”

“Well I am, and I’m sure your friend is too.”

“Hanzo?” McCree turned to his boyfriend, hoping that he’d be able to think of some excuse.

“I could go for some tea.” Hanzo answered. The sheer amount of betrayal McCree felt in his chest could have ended him right there.

“Well you heard the man. Get going.” Seeing no other option, McCree slowly stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. “And take off that ridiculous hat!” He swiftly took off his hat and held it close to his chest. He stood in front of the door to the kitchen, mentally going over how to prepare tea again, and also praying to whatever god would listen. With another deep breath he pushed the door open and began to prepare the tea.

It wasn’t hard to prepare the tea Ana had requested. He quickly set some water to boil as he fumbled around the kitchen, looking for the blend she had requested. He started to look for an infuser, while also trying to sneak back towards the door and try to listen to the conversation Ana and Hanzo must have been having. While he had the utmost faith that Hanzo could take care of himself, he knew Ana was another force entirely. She could drag out secrets and confessions better than Reyes could ever dream of back in the day.

As he inched closer to the door he could make out bits and pieces of their conversation, but nothing substantial. He tried to get a little bit closer to maybe peer out the tiny window. He could almost see the two of them talking about-

“JESSE MCCREE! THAT TEA BETTER BE READY SOON!” Ana yelled, scaring McCree and causing him to stumble backward. He quickly grabbed the counter to prevent himself from falling. Had she really just been asking for the tea, or had she noticed him attempting to spy on their conversation. Logic went with the first option, but McCree’s own experiences with Ana made him at least consider the latter. He went back to work in finding a tea infuser, not wishing to invoke Ana’s wrath any further.

After searching through various drawers, the only ones he could find was an unopened package containing infusers shaped like a bright pink rabbit head. He recognized it as Hana’s logo for her D.Va persona. He couldn’t read any of the Korean writing on the packaging, but that was not important right now. He tore it open and washed it before placing the various tea leaves inside. The scent of them brought back memories of his early days at Overwatch and the late night talks he and Ana used to have. She truly was like a mother to him, even if he wanted to deny it. He wondered if that would make Fareeha his sister. Before he could ponder such thoughts any further, the kettle began to whistle and then scream.

“Finally.” he said aloud, and proceeded to gather the cups and tray. He knew Ana liked to dip the infuser herself. When he felt he had adequately arranged the cups, saucer, sugar, and kettle just right, he put his hat back on and carried the tray out to the waiting pair. They both looked up at him as he came out of the door and smiled. He smiled back at the pair. He was glad they hadn’t tried to kill one another in his absence.

“Sorry it took so long. Had to find an infuser, could only find some of Hana’s name brand ones.” He passed out a teacup with the saucer and infuser to each of them and left his own on the tray. Ana held up the pink rabbit and examined it closely.

“This is adorable.” She said. “You said this was that Hana girl’s?”

“More so these were made to be sold by her.” Hanzo stated. “She is a celebrity and has various merchandise with this logo on it.”

“Ah, I see.” Ana poured herself some water and began to dip the infuser in with practiced motions. McCree held his breath until she finally took a sip. “Very good Jesse.” He finally took a breath in and sighed. Ana laughed at his spectacle. “How do you like it Hanzo?”

“It is quite delicious. I agree, you’ve done well Jesse.” He took another sip and smiled. McCree felt a surge of confidence swell within him from the compliments of his two most favorite people.

“Why thank ya.”  He said. “I do try my best.” McCree finally poured himself a cup and began to sip at the rich flavor. He remembered the first time he tried it when Ana had offered it to him. He had spit it out in disgust as Ana laughed at him. Over time however, he had grown to like the taste it had, and it was the only reminder he had of her aside from the skills she had taught him. Well, at least until she showed up alive.

Ana finished her cup and set it down with a sigh. “Thank you for the tea Jesse. Would you get the door for me?”

“Oh sure.” He stood up and accompanied the elder woman to the door and held it open for her.

Before Ana left the mess hall she leaned close to McCree’s ear. “I like him.” She whispered. “It’s nice that you’ve finally found someone.” McCree was frozen again as the woman patted him on the shoulder and left. He hadn’t noticed Hanzo get in front of him until his boyfriend flicked him on the ear.

“What did you two talk about?” McCree asked. Hanzo was still sipping his own tea.

“Not much.”

“Bull.”

“Why don’t you go ask her?”

“Cause I know she won’t tell me. Come on sweetheart, tell me what she said.” McCree tried to give Hanzo a set of begging puppy eyes he had done many times before, often to some success. This time however, Hanzo did not give a frustrated face of appeasement. Instead, he gave a sly smile and McCree knew that something was different. He barely had time to react before Hanzo had reached up dragged his head down to eye level and kissed him. The kiss lasted just a few seconds before Hanzo broke it and chuckled.

“She is right.” Hanzo said. “You do need someone who won’t let you get away with anything.” McCree stood with his mouth agape and confused by Hanzo’s words. “Come.” Hanzo wrapped his arm around McCree’s and proceeded to, playfully, drag him back to the table.


	2. Hanzo drinks tea

It had been many months since Hanzo and McCree had first met, and Hanzo still couldn’t believe he was now in a relationship with the man. At first, he was disgusted by his habits and annoyed by his constant hounding. Over time however, he had learned that behind the foolish façade was a man who had truly experienced hardships throughout his life. Hanzo could relate to that, as his own life seemed to be nothing but turmoil since that fateful day where he had thought he murdered his brother. When Genji turned up alive, he couldn’t even comprehend the amount of emotions that flew through his mind on a daily basis. Eventually, he had finally reached some stability in his mind after joining the reformed Overwatch and speaking with his brother and his master, Zenyatta. Soon after that, he realized his attraction to McCree and acted upon it, much to the surprise of many including McCree himself. Luckily, his affection was returned tenfold and the two began their relationship.

While Hanzo remembered these times with perfect clarity, he knew that his boyfriend must be having the same confusion of emotions after learning that Ana Amari was alive. Ever since they had received word, in the form of an enthusiastic Tracer screaming and blinking all over the base, McCree seemed to be stumbling with all of his words and constantly asking if it was true. Hanzo did not know who this woman was personally, but he had recognized the name as one of the founding members of Overwatch. He wondered how this woman could have such an impact on McCree.

“I do not understand.” Hanzo was leading him through the hallways, as McCree seemed to forget where to go. “Are you not happy to see her?”

“Course I’m happy to see her.” McCree answered. “But…”

There it was. “But?”

“I dunno. I ain’t ever told you this, but I was a little devil when I was younger.” Hanzo chuckled as he imagined McCree trying to be threatening. “I was!”

“So why are you so apprehensive? What does this woman have to do with that?” He decided to dig a little bit. McCree explained how he did work for Reyes, but also with the regular Overwatch on a few occasions. That was where he met Ana Amari who apparently taught him what true fear was. Hanzo could only think of an obvious answer to this woman’s role in McCree’s life, and it made him laugh aloud. He smiled after noticing his boyfriend’s shocked expression.

“So she is a mother to you?” McCree nodded slowly and his shoulders slumped a bit. Hanzo grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother, his own taken from him when he was only 3. “So you fear she will not approve of you?”

“I dunno about that. She probably won’t be happy about the bounty on my head, but I’m more worried about…”

“Us?” McCree nodded, and Hanzo felt slightly offended. “Jesse, we are two men in our 30s, I think we are able to make our own decisions about who to love.” McCree countered about how he never thought he’d have to do the, introducing the boyfriend to the parents, routine, and that did upset Hanzo more than he’d care to admit. He wouldn’t have wanted to introduce Jesse to either of his parents. His father would’ve probably disowned him then and there, but the fact that he didn’t have any parents left to even do that left a bitter feeling inside him.

Hanzo glanced back to see McCree apologizing and hanging his head low. Though he annoyed him on occasion, Hanzo did still love this man. He gently grabbed McCree’s cheek and looked him in the eye.

“You know I’ll always be with you no matter what.” Hanzo said without hesitation. A few months ago, he could barely say that he loved Jesse without hesitating slightly. Now, he knew for certain that he cared deeply for this man and would fight, tooth and nail as McCree would put it, for him.

McCree responded to the affection by quickly kissing Hanzo, surprising him slightly. He returned it briefly before being startled by Reinhardt’s booming voice echoing from down the corridor, yelling about a story Ana had reminded him of.

“Shall we see if that story was about you?” Hanzo asked with a smirk.

“God, I hope not.” McCree smiled back as he took the lead. Hanzo could still feel hesitation as he walked however, and soon enough they had stopped just beside the open mess hall door. McCree began to fuss with his clothes, straightening out wrinkles, and tossing his cigar away. He said that he wanted to be the one to tell her, and Hanzo simply nodded. This was his “fight” after all. After assisting McCree with another wrinkle he had missed, the two men turned into the mess hall.

Ana Amari was sitting at a table near the back with Reinhardt sitting right beside her. The younger team members of Hana “D.Va” Song, Lena “Tracer” Oxton, and Lucio were sitting across the table from her and were absorbed in whatever tale she had been telling. Winston was sitting at a table close by, and Zarya was sitting with Mei at another close by table. Hanzo wondered where the others were, but decided not to dwell on it. Especially since Ana had just noticed their arrival.

“JESSE!” she yelled, and everyone turned to look at them. “Still playing dress up cowboy I see.” It took a lot of willpower, but Hanzo managed to stifle his laugh. For all that he loved Jesse, his fashion choice was one thing that Hanzo could never get past finding at least a bit ridiculous. He saw that McCree also struggled to not turn around and glare at him and made a mental note to apologize to him later.

McCree brushed off the joke and moved forward. Hanzo followed for a moment, but broke off to sit with Mei and Zarya instead. He greeted them and they smiled back. It was nice that people didn’t find him as unnerving anymore. He saw McCree and Ana trade a few more quips with each other, until McCree suddenly shuddered. His words were starting to become solemn in tone and Ana had noticed immediately. She politely asked for everyone to leave, but glanced at Hanzo as she did. He got the unspoken request and sat still while everyone filed out of the room. For a moment, Hanzo was afraid of what was going to happen. If this woman was truly as fearsome as McCree described, there was no telling what she would do.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” McCree finally choked out. Hanzo’s heart dropped at the sorrow that filled his voice and had to fight not to get up himself to comfort his boyfriend. Ana quickly wrapped McCree in a tight hug and McCree returned the hug while crying. Hanzo relaxed after it was obvious Ana wasn’t going to harm McCree in any way. Soon, Ana dried his tears with a handkerchief and invited him to sit down. She made a gesture towards Hanzo and McCree turned to wave him over. Hanzo gave a small smile as he made his way to sit beside McCree.

When all three of them had sat down, an awkward silence filled the air. Hanzo glanced at McCree, who seemed to trying to think of anything to say. Ana sneaked a glance or two towards Hanzo, but he simply ignored her.

“So…um…how’s Fareeha?” McCree asked. Hanzo recognized the name, McCree had told him about her a few times.

“Fine.” Ana answered. “I spoke with her just the other day.” More silence. “Are you still smoking those awful cigars Jesse?”

“No ma’am.” Hanzo didn’t even try to hide his look towards McCree. Why would he try to lie to this woman?

“Then how come I smelled them on your clothes? Hm?” McCree just chuckled at being caught. “Go make us some tea.” The request was polite, but Hanzo sensed the order behind it.

“What?”

“Go make us some tea Jesse.” She gestured back to the kitchen door and stated she had brought her special blend with her. Hanzo felt McCree grab his hand and claim he wasn’t thirsty. “Well I am, and I’m sure your friend is too.” She turned to look at him with an intense stare. Hanzo knew she wanted to talk to him alone. He made another mental note to apologize to McCree later.

“Hanzo?” McCree asked, obviously looking for an excuse.

“I could go for some tea.” Hanzo answered. He felt bad for betraying McCree like this, but Ana obviously wanted to speak to him.

“Well you heard the man. Get going.” McCree stood up slowly and walked even slower to the kitchen door. “And take off that ridiculous hat!” McCree took off his hat as ordered and held it close to his chest. Before he went inside, he sneaked one more glance towards Hanzo. He couldn’t read what emotion was in the cowboy’s eyes, nor did he get a chance to ask when McCree finally pushed open the doors and went in.

Now yet another awkward silence filled the room and a sense of dread started to be added in. Hanzo, for the first time in a while, felt very uncomfortable. Ana’s hard gaze upon him made him want to look away, but he would not be deterred. He would do this for Jesse.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” Hanzo started politely. “My name is-“

“I know very well who you are Hanzo Shimada.” Ana cut him off.  Hanzo was surprised. No one had ever cut him off like that. Most who tried were intimated down either by his ranking in the Shimada clan or his overall unapproachable attitude. Well, that last part had died down some in the past few months. “And, I know what you’ve done.”

“What I’ve done?”  

“I read the reports, heard the rumors, and seen Shimada castle for myself. I know all about what you did to your brother and what you’ve been doing these past few years.” Hanzo was stunned silent again. Then mention of his brother did stoke the flames of anger within him though. “I knew Genji during his brief time in Overwatch. He never spoke about his past life, and that always made me curious.” She paused briefly, perhaps to gauge Hanzo’s emotions. “So I did a little digging and found out what you did to him. Only a monster would do that to their own flesh and blood.”

“How dare you!” Hanzo said, his voice filled with fury. “You know nothing about me or Genji!” It had been quite a long time since Hanzo was filled with this kind of rage. How dare this woman prod at such a tender wound? Hanzo’s regret was still in its healing phase, but he had made leaps and strides in his quest to redeem himself in his eyes.

“However,” Ana said, her voice much calmer. “I was able to speak with Genji for the first time in years today.” Hanzo simply sat and listened. “And he told me what you’re probably dying to say right now. About how you’ve changed over the years and how you hated yourself for doing that deed. He told me he had forgiven you, but you had not yet forgiven yourself. That…proves you aren’t a monster.” Hanzo’s anger slowly melted away and he assumed a more neutral state. “I think you can do it Hanzo.”

“What?”

“I think you’ll forgive yourself in time. Oh, where are my manners? I’m Ana Amari, but you probably already knew that.”

“I, uh, yes. Jesse has spoken much about you since he learned of your return.”  
            “Hmm, how come you can call him Jesse?” Ana grew a sly smile.

“I beg your pardon?” Hanzo asked confused at her smile.

“When I met him years ago, he would never let anyone call him by his first name, unless they were incredibly close to him. I’m like his mother. So what does that make you, hm?” Well, so much for letting McCree tell her. “I never knew his taste in partners was so varied.”

“I don’t understand what you me-“ He was cut off again by Ana raising her hand in front of his face. Her gaze had turned towards the kitchen door. Hanzo attempted to sneak a glance at the small window to see if McCree had been gazing out.

“JESSE MCCREE!” Ana shouted, startling Hanzo. “THAT TEA BETTER BE READY SOON!” Hanzo heard McCree’s boots scrape across the floor as he was undoubtedly also frightened by the sudden shout. “Now then, where were we?”

“McCree’s taste in partners.” Hanzo kindly reminded her. He was still a little shaken by the sudden shout.

“Ah yes. So why are you with him?” Ana asked. She had assumed her questioning stance again.

“What do you mean why?” Again Hanzo’s anger began to boil.

“I’m trying to figure out why you, the most serious person I’ve ever heard of or met, and the goofball of a man Jesse is got together.”

“Why is that any of your concern?”

“Because I might as well be his mother, and mother always knows best.” She was teasing him, Hanzo knew it. However, she had crossed so many lines already, and he wasn’t certain if he could remain civil for too much longer.

“Listen Amari!” He chose to forsake her first name to let her know he was serious. “I chose to be with Jesse. He has been a light in my life that I’ve not had ever since my father died and I was forced to kill my own brother. I will not stand to your constant allegations that I am an unfit partner for him!” Hanzo glared at her when he finished speaking. He expected her to fight back with another snarky comment, but she started to laugh.

“Perfect! I had a feeling he’d chosen well.” Ana continued to laugh, leaving a very confused Hanzo to ponder what he had said to cause her to laugh. Ana must have noticed his confused look during her laughter, because she soon calmed herself down before speaking again. “Oh don’t look so confused. You should be proud of such a declaration.”

“I suppose…but what was so funny?”

“Well you just proved to me that you’ll be there for him, but also I’m glad your personality will balance Jesse out.”

“How so?”

“Jesse needs someone firm. He needs someone who won’t let him get away with anything. You’ve already seen the way he dresses. What sort of things will he get himself into if he’s left to his own devices?”

Hanzo chuckled, and then laughed out loud. Ana joined him in laughter again. He sincerely hoped that McCree couldn’t hear them laughing or else he would most likely make incorrect assumptions.

“You truly believe I can do that?” Hanzo asked, his spirits much brighter.

“Oh, no doubt about it. You seem like you can be as much of a taskmaster as me.”

“Perhaps, I can already think of a few things Jesse could stand to do to better himself.”

“That’s the spirit!” Both of them laughed again as McCree emerged with their tea. He looked at both of them and smiled. Hanzo had to wonder if he was surprised to see both of them calmly sitting instead of duking it out. He admitted he had gotten close a few times due to Ana’s constant prodding.

“Sorry it took so long. Had to find an infuser, could only find some of Hana’s brand name ones.” He passed a cup to Hanzo and sure enough a bright pink rabbit was inside the teacup.

“This is adorable.” Ana said. “You said this was that Hana girl’s?”

“More like they were made to be sold by her.” Hanzo stated. “She is a celebrity and has various merchandise with this logo on it.” He remembered when Hana had first shown up and she had gifted everyone something that bore her logo on it. Hanzo had received a bright pink gym bag, which he did use on occasion. McCree had received a lighter. He hadn’t used it yet, and stated his reasoning was that he was waiting for his current lighter to run out of fuel.

“Ah I see.” Ana dipped her infuser and took a sip of her tea. Hanzo could see McCree watching her with great interest while he dipped his own infuser. “Very good Jesse.” McCree let out the breath he had been holding and laughed a little. Ana laughed with him. “How do you like it Hanzo?” He took a sip and admired the rich flavor. Normally he wouldn’t choose such a tea, but he could learn to really enjoy this.

“It is quite delicious. I agree. You’ve done well Jesse.” McCree’s large smile warmed Hanzo as much as the tea did.

“Why thank ya.” McCree said. “I do try my best.”

“Thank you for the tea Jesse.” She set her teacup down and stood up with a slight groan. “Would you get the door for me?”

“Oh sure.” He said, getting up to help her to the door. Hanzo simply watched from the table as McCree opened the door for Ana. She leaned in close and whispered something in his ear, making him freeze again. Ana had patted him on the shoulder and left, leaving her “son” frozen in place. Hanzo sighed and went up to the door, taking his tea to sip on.

He had been standing in front of McCree, who didn’t even seem to notice him, for about a minute before Hanzo had gotten tired of his shocked expression and flicked him in the ear. McCree instantly shuddered and focused on Hanzo, sipping tea again.

“What did you two talk about?” McCree asked. Hanzo debated telling him exactly what they had talked about, but he decided to wait until later. Perhaps when they had finished their tea and settled in for the night.

“Not much.”

“Bull.”

“Why don’t you go ask her?”

“Cause I know she won’t tell me. Come on sweetheart, tell me what she said.” The endearment was combined with those annoying puppy dog eyes that McCree had used more than once to get his way. Ana’s words still rang fresh in Hanzo’s mind however and he gave a sly smile in response to the eyes. McCree must’ve picked up on it, because the puppy dog eyes melted into an expression of combined confusion and fear. He tried to back away from Hanzo, but the ninja was far quicker and pulled the cowboy into a brief, but intense kiss. McCree was left speechless again after the kiss ended.

“She is right.” Hanzo said. “You do need someone who won’t let you get away with anything. Come.” Hanzo wrapped his arm around one of McCree’s and proceeded to drag him back to their table, chuckling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and mirror the dialogue and actions from the first chapter, but didn't want to just copy paste everything word for word. Not sure how successful I was. Let me know if you don't mind, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have Hanzo's POV. I hope you all like it!


End file.
